Duel Dragon
| romaji = Dyueru Doragon | sets = * Premium Pack 14 * 2012 Premium Collection Tin * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Volume 5 promotional card * Premium Pack 15 | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Duel Dragons" ( , Dyueru Doragon) are a series of dragonic monsters used by Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Skeleton Knight, Sect Injuin, Kalin Kessler and Crow Hogan in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga. They are said to be cards specifically designed for Turbo Duel rituals in ancient times. The Duel Dragon cards appear to have something to do with the Skeleton Knight and Rex Goodwin and their plans involving the Ultimate God, and possess a massive dark power. Six of the Duel Dragons shown are counterparts of the Signer Dragons, hinting that they will have a similar role. These "Duel Dragon," versions of the Signer Dragons so far possess effects that seem to be the reverse of their counterparts. Etymology In the Japanese version, the names of all Duel Dragons have the following composition: "(Adjective 1) (Adjective 2) Dragon - (Name)" with the adjectives and "Dragon" written in Kanji and the name in Katakana. Some have two adjectives, while some have only one, still, all have two Kanji characters for the adjective(s). Appearance The majority of the series are Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters (the exceptions are "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", which is a Machine-Type and "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro", which is a Zombie-Type Fusion Monster). Some of the Duel Dragons have marks that resemble the Mark of the Dragon somewhere on their bodies. Both "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" that resemble their anime counterparts can be considered dark counterparts via their Dark Attributes and alternate effects. Abilities Duel Dragons possess a strong miasma which causes their owners' personalities to become darker , or even takes over them . Also, they appear to have more occult powers; When attacking Yusei, Leo's dragon showed him memories from Leo himself, while when Sect got mad at some men, his Duel Dragon card's miasma instantly made them fall on the ground unconscious. Furthermore, Rex Goodwin was able to pass memories of Akiza's past life directly to her mind by just making her have contact with a Duel Dragon card. History According to Rex Goodwin, since ancient times, Turbo Dueling has been a ritual designed to fight and seal the darkness, and that the Duel Dragons were specifically designed for such rituals. In the past, they were fought on horseback. He says they are cards which sealed the dragonic power of the priests who controlled them, and adds that controlling or being controlled by that power depends on the strength of the Duelist's mentality. Because of that, he now is gathering Duelists with strong mentality in order to control the Duel Dragons, and according to him, save the world from Skeleton Knight. Usually, the Duel Dragons are blank cards which take form after obtaining a holder, with few exceptions, like Yusei's "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust", which already had a form when Yusei obtained it. Rex Goodwin and the Skeleton Knight seem to possess all of the Duel Dragon cards, and distribute them to powerful Duelists, which they choose through several methods. Some include: * Sect Ijuin obtained his "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" personally from the Skeleton Knight via an oath, in exchange of his services. * Yusei Fudo had to undergo a ritual involving the Dragon's original owner in order to obtain it. It was placed by Rex Goodwin in a Duel Zodiac. * Jack Atlas obtained a blank Duel Dragon personally from Goodwin, which took form right after being held by him, after defeating Kalin Kessler and being recognized as the V.S.F.L.'s strongest Duelist. * When Crow Hogan passed by a blank Duel Dragon card, the card's black aura took form of a dark version of himself, and if Crow defeated it, he'd obtain the Dragon, which he was able to accomplish. It was placed by Rex Goodwin in a Duel Zodiac. * Akiza Izinski received a blank Duel Dragon personally from Goodwin so that she could become the Duel Priestess and participate in the ritual to revive the Ultimate God. * Leo got his Duel Dragon from Lazar, under Goodwin's orders, after he got beaten up by people for losing duels and making them lose money when they had placed their bets on him. Although how they obtained their Duel Dragons is currently unknown, Luna most likely obtained hers from Goodwin, and Kalin from the Skeleton Knight. Members References